


The Mysterious Society of Gravity Falls

by Sammykh



Category: Gravity Falls, The Mysterious Benedict Society - Trenton Lee Stewart
Genre: But seriously read them, Constance is 12, Contains spoilers for the books, Dipper is 13, Mabel is a treasure, This can be read with no knowledge of the books, and the show, they are so good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 years have passed for the Mysterious Benedict Society, and Constance has only grown more powerful with time, and someone wants her out of their way.  However, Constance is not worried in the slightest. She can find a way to rescue herself. If not herself, then her best friends.</p><p>Dipper Pines is facing down another summer that didn’t go as planned. With  plans of visiting Gravity Falls again gone kaput, how can he have a thrilling summer like the year before?<br/>Summer School.<br/>And not just any school, New L.I.V.E. Academy, that specializes in nurturing genius children to their full potential.</p><p>Conspiracies, puzzles, brain power, and poetry.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Society of Gravity Falls

[Decoded Message]

        To: The Mysterious Benedict Society,

 

        I think I’m in danger.

        What am I saying I know I’m in danger. 9 years of practicing to recognize patterns tends to make you be more sure of what you notice. Frankly predicting the weather is the least of my worries now.

        Patterns such as tall guys in suits. Yes, that is right. The guys who can hurt me in ten different ways are following me, pretending not to stare, and wearing those shock watches.

        I know what you are thinking Reynie. I don’t need to see your face scrunch slightly in concentration to know. You are thinking “ Ten men? But don’t they commonly work under Mr. Curtain?” Well Reynie, I would say you were correct, if I didn’t already know that S.Q. saw him just yesterday.  Despite having a family, It is actually kind of sweet that he still cares for Mr. Curtain.

        I digress. I am going to disappear. Please don’t worry too much, I can handle myself. Do rescue me quickly though, because I don’t want to stay kidnapped for too long. Also, give Rhonda an extra hug from me. She will worry the most.

 

        I wanted to write this before they got to me. They most likely know about my powers already, and I know my time is limited. Make it a contest to see who can rescue me first. If I make it out on my own, you lot will owe me ten bucks, each.

        The rest of you can wager amongst yourselves.

        I love you, and see you again soon.

 

        Love,

        Constance Contraire Benedict

**.-.. .-.-.- .. .-.-.- ...- .-.-.- . .-.-.- / -.-. .-. --- .-- . / .. -. -.. ..- ... - .-. .. . ...**

  
~~~~~~~~~~  


        It is funny how bad you miss being scared for your life, when you have not been scared for your life for a while. The rush of adrenaline, the excitement.  Dipper is one such case. Things have been quiet since he and Mabel stopped the end of the world the year before, and hopes of returning to Gravity Falls for the summer were canceled as Stan and Ford were off in Scotland, and Soos and Melody expecting a child at any day.

        However, the arrival of a letter gave him new expectations of the summer.

 

        “Dipper! Dipper! We got mail!” Mabel shouted excitedly as she ran through the house, searching for her brother. He was in the living room, playing on his handheld. Mabel grinned and shoved the letter in his face.

       “Well dipdop? Are you going to open it?”

        Dipper sighed and moved the letter out of the way to save his place in the game, and turned it off. He picked up the letter and opened it, and Mabel watched excitedly.

        “Do you want me to read it in a voice?” Dipper asked.

        Mabel shook her head, and Dipper shrugged and started reading to himself. Mabel waited expectantly for a moment before pushing his hat over his head.

        “Out loud dummy! You know what I meant” Mabel complained, giggling.

        Dipper laughed, and fixed his hat.

        “Alright alright.

 

        “To: Dipper and Mabel Pines

 

        We have been made aware of your academic and artistic achievements. We are in awe, and would be deeply honored if you would attend our summer program here at New L.I.V.E. Academy, an institute designed to nurture brilliant minds such as yourselves.

        We believe each student has unique capabilities, and our flexible programs will be able to cater to each unique aspect of your minds. We will nurture and grow your capabilities to their full potential. We offer you full scholarship, and we hope you accept.

        Should you accept, we wish for you to arrive as soon as possible. Upon arrival, you may have to take a few placement tests so we can accurately determine your individual curriculums. Then we will assign you to a room, and allow a day for you to get settled, and for us to create your schedules.

        We hope to see you.

 

        Sincerely,

 

        New L.I.V.E. Academy”

 

        Dipper sat shocked for a moment, so Mabel was the first to react.

        “Oooo, looks like we have summer plans after all!”

        “Oh my gosh,this is, this is incredible!” Dipper exclaimed, chuckling in excitement.

        “So wait...is this a summer school?” Mabel asked dubiously.

        “Well, kind of.” Dipper explained. “They hone what skills you have, and you are good at art, so they will basically be teaching you how to do what you love, better.”

        Mabel’s grin returned.

        “Well, it sure beats staying at home for summer.”

        “Plus, we get to go together. This could be fun.”

        “I gotta go tell mom and dad!” Mabel shouted as she ran to find their parents. Dipper chuckled and turned his game back on.

 

        It was almost instantaneous. Their bags were packed, supplies bought, and car loaded.

        The institute was out of state, so the twins were headed to the airport. On the car ride, their parents lectured the two  on airport safety, and what to do when lost. Dipper however, tuned most of it out. He was excited. He and Mabel getting invited, _invited_ , to a prestigious school. It had only been around for 2 years, but it had made quite a name for itself in that short amount of time. Dipper had only heard about it in the newspaper(A habit he picked up to seem more grown up).

        Most kids had to apply, and being one of the few to be invited, well, it did wonders for his pride.

        He knew Mabel was excited as well. He knew how much she hated the technical side of school, and that studying what she loved would benefit her greatly.

        Plus, throughout the whole thing, they will be surrounded by like-minded peers. It shouldn’t be too hard to make friends, especially for his sister. Though, she could befriend the entire school if she wanted to.

 

        They arrived at the airport, hugged and kissed their parents, waved goodbye, and went to check in. Taking each other's hands so they don’t get separated, they made their way through the airport.

        “Wow, this place is so huge!” Mabel marveled, looking around.”And there is so many people! Look at that guy! I bet he is  heading home from a business trip to reunite with his beautiful wife and 12 children!”

        Dipper laughs, and looks where she is indicating. She is right, the guy looks like he is  headed to or from a business trip. However, an unsettling feeling crawls over him when the man makes eye contact.

        “Come on” Dipper said, staring at the man a moment longer before turning back towards their path and pulling his sister forward. “We have a plane to catch.”


End file.
